nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Abilities
Attributes (See also Ability Score) *Strength (STR) Strength measures muscles and physical power. Melee Attack, Melee Damage and Ranged Damage (if the ranged weapon is mighty), Encumberance weight *Dexterity (DEX) Dexterity measures agility, reflexes and balance. AC (if armor does not restrict), Reflex saving throws, Ranged Attack, Melee Attack with Weapon Finesse Feat, and many skills *Constitution (CON) Constitution represents health and stamina. Hit Points, Fortitude saving throws, and is used to determine endurance *Intelligence (INT) Intelligence determines how well your character learns and reasons. skill points (if it is a positive modifier), Arcane (Wizard) spells, and if your INT is too low (below 9), your character acts mentally challenged *Wisdom (WIS) Wisdom describes a willpower, common sense, perception and intuition. Will saving throws, Divine (Cleric, Druid, Paladin, Ranger, Blackguard & Spirit Shaman) spells, DC for Favored Soul, and also affects other things such as a monk's AC bonus *Charisma (CHA) Charisma measures force of personality, persuasiveness, ability to lead, and physical attractiveness. many diplomatic skills (Persuade, etc) Arcane (Bard, Sorcerer) and Favored Soul spells, DC of Spirit Shaman and and also affects abilities such as turn undead Ability Score Modifier Table Character Creation Attribute Point Buy System NWN2 uses the point buy system to determine ability scores during character creation. The system is based on points rather than random dice rolls. A character starts with an ability score of 8 in each of his six abilities, and then draws upon a pool of 32 points to raise these abilities. However, as an ability score is raised to exceptional levels, it becomes more expensive to raise further, as per the following chart: Racial Ability Adjustments Races that have modified ability scores are applied after the scores are initially allocated. This makes raising scores to exceptional levels costly for score penalties. As an example, moon elves have a -2 to Constitution, so where one would normally spend 10 points to increase that to 16, it would ultimately cost 16 points to start a moon elf with 16 points. On the other hand, ability bonuses, such as the moon elves' +2 to Dexterity, would essentially require only spending 10 points to reach 18 dexterity. In most cases, these ability score adjustments cancel each other out, resulting in no major bonus over a human or half-elf. A few subraces however, such as aasimar and drow, have more bonuses than penalties and combined with other race features warrant an ECL adjustment. For example: the aasimar have +2 bonuses to both Wisdom and Charisma with no penalty to ability scores; as such, with their celestial resistances and skill bonuses, Aasimar have an ECL of +1. Category:Character Attributes Category:Character Creation Feat Ability Adjustments Several Feats modify the base ability scores, while others enable the use of a different ability score for a certain purpose: * Weapon Finesse - uses Dex for Melee Attack roles instead of Str * Mind Over Body - uses Int for initial Hit Points bonus instead of Con * Divine Grace - uses Cha for Ref, Fort, and Will saves as well as Dex, Con, and Wis * Dark Blessing - uses Cha for Ref, Fort, and Will saves as well as Dex, Con, and Wis * Combat Insight (epic) - uses Int for Melee Damage instead of Str * Canny Defense (duelist, invisible blade) - uses Int for Armor Class bonus as well as Dex * Insightful Strike (swashbuckler) - uses Int for Melee Damage as well as Str * Zen archery - uses Wis for range attacks instead of Dex * Steadfast Determination - uses Con for Will saves instead of Wis * Monk AC bonus - uses Wis for Armor Class as well as Dex Category:Game rules